


First Union

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: With both of them FINALLY Knights, Plo and Micah find the time and privacy to try sex in Plo's environment.





	First Union

"Are you nervous?"

Plo Koon leveled a look at his partner, his chosen mate, and Micah all but shivered, like he always did when those silver-on-black eyes pierced his soul like that.

"It is no different than our past experiments, in terms of nerves, Micah." He sat down on the edge of his bed, seeing past the mask that marred his lover's features. "Unless, you do not—"

"Force no, you big idiot!" Micah immediately said, coming to the bed. "You know I've wanted a chance to be with you in your atmosphere! I wish to actually see what I've been caressing the last couple of years!"

Plo laughed softly, and Micah almost melted all over again for just how soft Plo's natural voice was. He was so accustomed to the resonance of the respirator that magnified the quiet sound, and yet hearing it without stroked along his heart so intimately.

"Fortunately, we are both Knights now?" Plo teased him, reaching up to caress the spot where a braid had hung so recently. "Even if one of us took a bit to get there."

Micah laughed. "I'm not the last of our group, and it's not my fault that Master Tyvokka needed you as a Knight sooner than I was ready."

"No, I suppose not," Plo said, before he trailed his hand down along Micah's tunic. "You're certain my air is not bad for your skin?"

"Yes, Plo. Now, stop worrying and actually get naked, would you?"

"Only if you join me in that, oh pushy one." Plo began shrugging off the robes even as Micah flew through getting his off, both men standing in unison and bumping one another in their haste to get their pants off. It made Micah giggle, and Plo took a long moment to just bask in the joy of his partner.

Micah, for his part, let the mirth die away to really look at his beloved. Plo's mottled pattern continued all over, only fading out toward the center line of his torso… and as Micah's eyes traveled lower, he could see the nodules he'd caressed so many times already pressing against the skin of the abdomen. He ached to be able to kiss there, to tease the skin directly, but Plo would not be happy if he held his breath that long.

"Lie down, Plo," Micah said softly, wanting to caress and touch and explore. His body was nothing new to share, but they'd never done this where it was safe for Plo to fully expose himself before.

"You really are bossy today," Plo said, but he reclined on the bed, tusks flexing wide with pleasure as Micah followed him.

"Call it my Knighthood celebration and indulge me, my love." Micah traced along the legs, fingers trailing between the markings, watching as the nodules shifted and moved, the membranes keeping them tucked away beginning to thin. His fingers trailed all the way to the skin unmarked by spots, and Micah slowly circled the restless nodules with caresses, eagerly enjoying the way Plo bucked and writhed in response to the stimulation.

"Micah…" Plo whispered, so close to exposing himself for the first time to his lover.

"Yes, Plo. Share yourself with me," Micah said in turn, feeling the strain of holding back, a familiar frustration from previous lovings. Plo's moan preceded the membranes fully exposing his sexual organs, three thick-headed tentacles that reached and moved in response to Plo's desire. That they grabbed at Micah's hand made it even easier to touch and caress, until they had wrapped around his wrist fully and began pulsing. "Oh…."

"Too much?" Plo asked, and the pulsations were lessened by the man's worry.

"Wrong appendage," Micah promised him, carefully extricating his wrist from the eager tentacles, and rising up to kneel over Plo's hips.

"Winds and stars, but you're going to kill both of us," Plo murmured, glancing down to see his lover was hard and so ready for this.

"So I only have one for you to twine with; we'll make it work," Micah said cheerfully. Then he was lined up correctly and the tentacles wrapped around his cock, making it nearly impossible to do anything but feel. "Sweet Force around us, but oh PLO that feels… amazing!"

"You should… wait…" Plo suited action to words, opening the bond they kept, sharing all the physical sensations, the pleasure and completion, across it to Micah, while savoring Micah's own impressions as they joined. This was the union they had discussed and looked forward to… and it was every thing they had hoped for.

The pulsing, undulating tentacles wrapped around Micah's cock combined with that shared pleasure, very quickly pushed both to the edge. Plo scraped his talons down along Micah's arms and torso, the sharpness just the right contrast to take the human past the edge. That in turn took Plo over, until both of them collapsed in a mess of fluids and gasped breaths.

Long minutes of slow recovery later, and then Micah sat up a little, looking into Plo's eyes. "How soon before we can try again?"

Plo began to laugh, hugging Micah down against his chest, even as he thanked the Force for such a perfect union.


End file.
